Build:D/Me Dwayna FoW Farmer
Used to farm items in FoW. Attributes and Skills prof=dervi/mesme inspir=6 scythe=12+1+3 earthp=7+1 mystic=9+1of DwaynaResistanceAuraVigorRegenerationSweepAttackHaste/build Physical Resistance can be replaced with Conviction for those who do not own the Prophecies campaign. Equipment * Armor: :* Headgear with +1 Scythe Mastery :* A max level armor with insignia and runes that boost your armor and/or energy. * Runes/Insignia: :* Energy/Armor boosting insignia :* 1 Superior Rune of Scythe Mastery. :* 1 Minor Mysticism rune :* 1 Minor Earth Prayers rune :* Best Vigor Rune you can afford * Weapons: :*Any scythe will do. A zealous scythe with energy/health boost and/or armor penetration is suggested. Mhedi's Vow is a perfect unique scythe for this build. :*A longbow Is recommended for pulling groups. Usage Start *Cast in this order: Avatar of Dwayna, Mystic Regeneration, Mystic Vigor when you spawn in the FoW.It is very important to cast enchantments in given order! *Run to the right with Pious Haste, through the mobs, and circle around the large rocky outcrop where you can stop to let the patrols pass you. Use Mystic Regeneration to heal yourself. *When you meet the Snarling Driftwood, take them down quickly followed by the Doubter's Dryder that stands behind them. This must be done fairly quick because of the two shadow patrols that come past that point. Killing *'Important: Always keep away from the Ancient Skale!' *Before we start keep in mind that you always cast Eternal Aura after using Avatar of Dwayna so it recharges before it runs out! *While fighting the Snarling Driftwood, keep up Physical Resistance, Mystic Vigor and Avatar of Dwayna whenever possible. Then when your health is low, cast Mystic Regeneration to keep your health up. Because of the two enchantments on you and Avatar of Dwayna, your health stays high. Keep on spamming the attack skills and when their health is at 1/3 you will also gain health from Victorious Sweep. The mobs should die quickly and easily. *The Doubter's Dryders are killed in a different way. First of all do not cast any enchantments on yourself because they will use Shatter Enchantment and Drain Enchantment which deal quite a lot of damage. Just lure them to a safe spot away from the Ancient Skale, cast Avatar of Dwayna and attack them with your two attack skills. They should die quickly without much dificulty. Use Mystic Vigor or Mystic Regeneration when your health drops below 250. *The Armored Cave Spiders are also very easy to kill. First kill the three Doubter's Dryders that stand in front of the cave. Then make the Armored Cave Spiders spawn and wait for them to spread out in front of the cave. Cast Avatar of Dwayna, Mystic Regeneration, Mystic Vigor and Physical Resistance before you proceed. Then lure one of them and pull him away from all the others, causing a group of 3 spiders to follow you. Wait until the three Armored Cave Spiders are together and pull them back further. Then, just keep your enchantments up and Mystic Regeneration as well as Avatar of Dwayna will provide you with enough healing power to stay alive and counter the poison. Spam your attack skills and they will die within 20-40 seconds. *It is possible to kill the Shadow Beasts. Before entering aggro range cast Mystic Vigor, Mystic Regeneration and Avatar of Dwayna. Enter aggro range, wait for them to come to you, and then attack. Spam your attack skills and use Pious Haste when necessary to remove excess hexes. They should die within about 10-20 seconds. The shadow beasts will sometimes pop up at the end (just before exiting) of the spider cave. There are also some just outside of the cave on occasion. With some artful dodging, you can get these extra kills. Details *For a more detailed version on how to approach the mobs in FoW read the Fissure Spider Farmer article, which describes how to attack and position yourself as you are farming in FoW. Counters *Watch out for the Ancient Skale. You are almost certain to die if you rush through them, so always sprint away from them. You can however, run through them using Avatar of Dwayna before agroing and then spamming Pious Haste as well as Physical Resistance as you run through to lose their hexes. See also * Videos: :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hins5BrXhb4 Video on how to kill Armored Cave Spider (skills changed but you can still see how to wall hug them) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16daNwlGyBA Video on how to kill Doubter's Dryder :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhgjylWAVIU&feature=user Video on how to kill Snarling Driftwood D/Me Dervish Solo FoW Farmer